


Baby Carrier

by Compactor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What? Don’t take pictures! It’ll ruin my reputation!", Duke replied with an amused grin as he sat down by her side. He was running his fingers through Lauren’s short hair, trying to slowly wake her up. </p><p>"I’m sure your reputation was ruined as soon as you walked in wearing a baby carrier."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Carrier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [childofruin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofruin/gifts).



Jennifer glanced at her watch for what it felt like the hundredth time since she arrived at the Gull — they agreed they would have lunch at Gull for a change. Since Jennifer went back to work, they wouldn’t have lunch together and, to be honest, she missed it. Missed the mess it was during the afternoons and missed having them around all the time. 

Just when she was about to call him she saw Duke coming through the door. He was wearing a baby carrier and Lauren was in there peacefully sleeping against his chest. She smiled at the scene and grabbed her phone, taking a picture before laying the phone on the table. 

"What? Don’t take pictures! It’ll ruin my reputation!", Duke replied with an amused grin as he sat down by her side. He was running his fingers through Lauren’s short hair, trying to slowly wake her up. 

"I’m sure your reputation was ruined as soon as you walked in wearing a baby carrier."

"I don’t see the problem in that. She was enjoying it but then she fell asleep", Duke said and Jennifer smirked when Lauren opened her eyes, not quite awake yet. He made a move to take her out of the baby carrier and passed their daughter to Jennifer. 

"Oh, I know. Daddy woke you up”, Jennifer talked to the little girl as she started to cry and gently rocked her, “when did you buy this? I don’t remember you buying it.”

"Right after she was born. Y’know, I saw it in a baby store and I thought it would be really nice to take walks with her and I was right. When I tried to use for the first time, she was too tiny to fit in. I think she is going to have your height. Maybe shorter."

"C’mon, I’m not that short! And Lauren here is going to be as tall as her father. Tell him baby. Tell daddy you’re going to be as tall as him", Jennifer asked with her talking to babies and dogs tone and Lauren started to smile, "see? She agrees with me."

"Right", Duke mumbled and Jennifer fondly rolled her eyes. 

"When she grow up and become a volleyball player, I’ll remember this conversation and you’ll regret what you said."

"Can’t wait for that, sweetheart."


End file.
